


Just relax bro

by PastelPigeon



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: You're alone with Craig and want to take care of him.(Takes place after the end of his 3rd date)





	Just relax bro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thirsty. Thanks to my friend Cass for giving me input!
> 
> Main Blog:  
> fuckmercy.tumblr.com  
> Art Blog:  
> whats-motivation.tumblr.com  
> Cass's blog:  
> nayrudo.tumblr.com

“Craig?” The two of you we’re just starting to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

“Ya bro?” ending with a yawn.

“I want to take care of you and that means all of you bro.” You grabbed his crotch as you ended the sentence.

Craig inhaled sharply and bit his lip. “Dude are you sure?”

“Positive.” You started rubbing along his shaft. As you kissed his neck you slipped your hand into his boxer-briefs. Pulling back his foreskin you brushed your thumb along his cock slit. He let out a soft moan and you smiled into the spot you were biting. Working your mouth lower you kissed between his pecs as you pushed him to his back. Sitting up on your knees you admired how handsome he looked. Sweat beading on his forehead, his hard muscles slightly tense, and the way his cock was poking slightly out of his underwear. It was hard to believe this was the same Keg-stand Craig from college. But he is still your best friend and now something more.

Shifting back in the tent you laid down on your stomach and position your face in front of Craig’s crotch. You pulled down his underwear causing his cock to spring up. Slowly you dragged your tongue up his shaft causing him to shudder. Taking his cock head into your mouth you swirled your tongue around it. The moan that came out of his mouth made you smirk around him. When you looked up you saw he was watching you with a hunger in his eyes. Tilting his head to the side you noticed his hand reaching out for yours. Interlocking your fingers together you gave his hand a light squeeze. You started bobbing up and down on his cock, taking it deeper into your mouth. Craig thrusted into your mouth making his cock to go deeper then you we’re ready for. Pulling off of his cock you tried your best to not let your gag reflex get the best of you.

“Sorry bro.” Craig spoke with an apologetic tone.

“It’s ok dude, just try not to face fuck me on the first date.” You gave him a warm smile.

Placing his cock back in your mouth you swirled your tongue around the head. He bit his lip as you used your free hand to fondle his balls. Taking his cock all the way in your mouth you gave him a hard suck. He groaned and started bucking into your mouth again. This time you powered through it, bobbing your head in time to his thrusting. You could tell he was getting close by the way his cock twitched. A salty taste hit your tongue, holding your lips to the head of his cock you took his load. Taking his cock out of your mouth you showed him the mess he made in your mouth.

“Dude that’s gross.” He shielded his eyes but there was a clear smile on his face.

You swallowed “Ya it is.” shifting back up you gave him a kiss.

“Do you want me to get you off?” He placed a kiss on the top of your head as you nestled under his chin.

“Nah bro, I’m good.” You kissed under his chin.

“Good night… I love you.” There was a hint of anxiety in his voice.

“I love you too.” You gave him a light kiss on his neck. The two of you drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always is much appreciated since I am trying to work on my writing!
> 
> Much love  
> -Pigeon


End file.
